Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street (Song)
"Can You Tell Me How To Get To Sesame Street" is a song used to open the kids show from PBS, Sesame Street. It is usually sung by the children during the intro. Lyrics (The Kids) Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way, to where the air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street? Come and play, Everything’s A-OK. Friendly neighbours there, that’s where we meet. Can you tell me how to get, How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street?.... (fades out) Use in other Sesame Street parodies The background song is used in a number of Sesame Street parodies: * Carindale Heights * Lutwyche Bypass * Annerley Road * Central Park * Coombabah Heights * Brisbane River * Tingalpa Creek * Bulimba Creek * Yeronga Lane * Carina Heights * North Pine River * Sunnybank Hills * Toowong Central * Elizabeth Swann Lane * Mad Hatter North * Fortitude Valley * Toowong Depot * Toowong Northbound * Petrie Terrace * Highgate Hill Park * Holland Park West * Toadstool Hollow * Inala West * Inala North * Inala East * Inala South * Albert Street Brisbane * Wickham Terrace * Dutton Park North * Dutton Park East * Duranbah North * Tingalpa West * Bulimba North * Ballina North * Bracken Ridge North * Hollywood Kingdom * Boondall Northbound * 8 Gympie Road * Princess Peach Northbound (see: Princess Peach Northbound theme) * Bowser Westbound * Princess Daisy (Sesame Street) (see: Hi I’m Daisy!) * Ballina East * Brookvale Depot * Duranbah Northwest * Bindha Station * Duffurrena Springs * Duffurrena Northbound * Brisbane Corso * The Parramatta series by 758HEG (30 test episodes: sung by Harry Styles ft Camila Cabello, normal: sung by the children) * Priscilla Skunk (see: I'm Priscilla Skunk) * Mong Kok East (see: Mong Kok East theme) * Moggill Central * Kedron Brook North * Kedron Brook West * Lutwyche Station * 1 Izzy Terrace * 5 Izzy Terrace For those Sesame Street parodies that include this song, they have different lyrics. Other singers of this song Mike Wazowski and Sofia (This Way to The Street) Lyrics (Sofia) Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way, to where the air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, (Both) How to get to Sesame Street? (Sofia) Come and play, Everything’s A-OK. Friendly neighbours there, that’s where we meet. Can you tell me how to get, (Both) How to get to Sesame Street? (Mike Wazowski) It’s a magic carpet ride, Every door will open wide, Happy people like you, (Both) Happy people like, What a beautiful, (Sofia) Sunny day, Sweeping the clouds away, On my way, to where the air is sweet, Can you tell me how to get, (Both) How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street? How to get to Sesame Street?.... (fades out)Category:Theme Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Mike Wazowski and Sofia Category:Sulley and Elena Category:PBS Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sulley and Meechee